Saru Ryzu/Abilities
Abilities Keyblade Wielding When he was born his father transfered the ability to wield his own Keyblade to him thus giving Saru the ability to wield a Keyblade. Fighting Style Saru's fighting style is pretty much straight forward, slash his enemy's to death with it using brute strength. He just want to destroy his opponent in a battle situation with little to no flashy attacks or overly complicated plans. Saru mainly uses his magic to enhance his physical attacks, such as coating his keyblade in a flame aura, or charging his enemy completely covered in fire. He is a tank through and through. However, Saru is rather lacking when it comes to speed, he can keep up, but he won't be blitzing anybody. Elemental Abilities Saru has a natural affinity for fire and magma like abilities. And while he can use all types of magic, his fire abilities are naturally more powerful then others. With Fire he can create, shape and manipulate fire. He can create, absorb, shape and manipulate fire. He can burn and even incinerate his enemies, cloak himself in a fire aura so he radiates heat he can solidy the flame to make pyrokinetic Constructs, such as weapons, shields and armor and can create allies made out of fire to attack his enemies. He can surround himself in fire becoming hot to the touch. He could burn anything that he touches. He is an extreme danger to others. He can achieve flight by lifting himself by the fire surrounding him, or by propelling himself. He can upgrade these to the point where he can even manipulate magma, he can use all of the abilites with magma that he does with fire. Magic Saru can use magic, but he prefers not to. But his strongest magic is his fire spell. Miscellaneous Saru is very physically fit, but once he obtained the keyblade his phyiscal attributes increased drastically. During a fight with a Guard Armor heartless Saru stopped its slam in it's tracks by catching it before it hit the ground. He also stopped the giant Trickmaster Heartless from hitting with his bare hands. During his fight with Mako, Saru was able to hit Mako's shield with his Keyblade so hard that it broke through it's defenses. Saru is rather lacking when it comes to the speed department, though he is fast enough to hold his one. However his reaction time is top notch, he was able to deflect all of Leopardis' attacks. Saru's stamina in amazing as he battled against 4 powerful Keyblade wielders during the Keyblade War and defeated all of them all by himself, and afterwards he only showed slight fatigue and was battling again within a matter of minutes. Beside a variety of abilities, Saru has access to three exclusive Command Styles and three exclusive Shotlocks. His first exclusive command style is Firestorm, which utilizes his Fire ability to it's maximum, shooting jets and waves of fire from his keyblade, he is also cloaked in fire while using this. His second style is Photon-Fire, a second level style which uses his a combination of Light and Fire to burn his enemies with maximum heat, shooting light waves and orbs that are engulfed in flames. His third style is Magmastorm, which uses the power of magma and hits enemies with slow, heavy attacks that burn his enemies to a crisp with magma, but also exhibits long-range projectile magma attacks that burn enemies away . Two of his exclusive Shotlocks utilize fire. Flame Solvo launches massive waves of fireballs at his targets and Magma Burst fires magma rocks and magma waves at his targets. His third shotlock is White Fire, which uses light and fire to create white-hot flames which burns his enemies to a crisp. Saru has access to Slide, which gives him good distance from his enemy, but it is not quite as reliable as Makos's Dodge Roll or Tayuya's Cartwheel. His Sonic Impact ability can extend from both Slide and Air Slide, allowing him to perform a charge attack mid-slide. Techniques Attack Abilities Normal Magic Special Magic Keyblade Transformations Through his journey, Saru learned different Keyblade transformations. Maximum Cannon Saru can transform his Keyblade into a cannon that can fire huge energy orbs that explode on impact. He can also fire large energy waves. 100 Ton Hammer Saru can transfrom his keyblade into a huge hammer. Keyblade Saru wields the Twilight Blaze Keyblade. The Twilight Blaze's handle is pale green and surrounded completely by the guard, which is red. Each side of the guard sports two spikes that point diagonally downward. The shaft of the Keyblade has concave edges and ends in a point. The shaft is red orange at its base and gradually lightens in color the further up it is on the blade. On the tip of the shaft is a large, silver, "X" shaped charm shaped like the upper half of the nobody symbol. This charm is the only thing that connects the teeth of the Keyblade to the rest of the weapon. The teeth are formed by a black, circular arc lined with spikes. The Keychain token is a black disk lined with spikes, much like the teeth of the Keyblade.